Stephen Strange, Jr. (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Clea Strange (mother) Dr. Stephen Strange Sr. (father) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 150 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer | Education = College dropout | Origin = Magician; lone son of and sole heir to the previous "Doctor Strange" | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis;Ted McKeever | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 12 | Death = Ultimatum Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Dr. Stephen Strange married his former student, Clea, and they had a child, Stephen, Jr.. Strange later vanished (according Clea, he suddenly "wasn't there anymore"), and Clea decided to raise Stephen, Jr. away from magic (and to this day, would not discuss it with him). The younger Strange, as a college student, was approached by Wong, who told him about his father and took him on as a student. He supported himself as a new-age guru to the rich, powerful, and famous. He was known to the public as "Dr. Strange," although he did not hold a medical degree or doctorate. He had several run-ins with Spider-Man. In each case, he has bemoaned his lack of knowledge in things mystical and usually only barely saved the day with a last desperate, untried spell. Doctor Strange joined Daredevil's team fighting against the Kingpin, the Ultimate Knights. However in the end he and the team almost lost to the Kingpin, until the fortunate survival of Moon Knight who was able to come the police with evidence of Fisk's crime, allowing the crime boss to be arrested. During Ultimatum the younger Strange was possessed by Nightmare and later brutally slain by Dormammu after the Hulk rampaged into the Sanctum Sanctorum and destroyed the Orb of Acmantata while defeating Nightmare. Shortly following his horrific death, an unknown person approached his body and magically produced a bright light. | Powers = Personal Powers: As a result of his mystic training, Stephen is capable of a great many abilities such as: * Astral Projection * Telepathy * Hypnotism * Other Psychic Abilities These are put in a separate category because he seems to perform these functions as a telepath would, not needing to manipulate magic to do it. These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities. Universal Sources: By manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, Dr. Strange can perform a great many functions. Commonly this is seen as: * Mystic Bolts * Transmutation * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Standard Shields * Evoke images of the immediate past * Various other spells He can also use this mystical energy to cast spells of a near infinite variety. These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. It is unclear if this reality's Stephen Strange is actually the true Sorcerer Supreme, for the title of "Sorcerer Supreme" was only self-proclaimed by the elder Strange as reported in the comics during a TV news broadcast, but the possession of the Eye of Agamotto (indicating, that despite his fair immaturity and inexperience, he is still deemed essentially pure in the eyes of Agamotto) and the Cloak of Levitation, combined with his possession of the Sanctum Sanctorum and the service of Wong (who in many realities had been trained to serve the current Sorcerer Supreme), would appear to imply it so. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Strange, though indeed possessing high magical potential, is still far less skilled as of yet than the former Strange, as well as having a careless and almost arrogant character in his youth. | Equipment = Various mystic artifacts, ranging from the Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man / Ultimate Fantastic Four 2005 }} Category:Strange Family Category:Force Field Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Hypnosis Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Magicians Category:Killed by Dormammu Category:Ultimatum casualties